


Liquid Ambrosia; sweet distraction-not-distraction

by BlueRam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male/Male, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Sexual Content, Tony isn't shy about what he wants, University student tony, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: Tony needed something to drink. He hated when his thoughts got muddled with all this negativity. From his father to Steve to the rest of the world he just...he didn't want to give a damn anymore. So yes, he needed a drink, or...at least a different type of ambrosia to soothe his ever raging thoughts. A new start...sort of...maybe?





	Liquid Ambrosia; sweet distraction-not-distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/gifts).



The bass rings loud and clear. A dark croon that sets the soul alight, and tempts the body to lose itself in sweet temptation. Tony bites his soft lip. The abused flesh a sweet cherry ready and he allows the sway of music to drag him under. He’s just 20 and already he has an alcohol problem. Itching for a drink with the heavy weight of his family name resting on his shoulders and his father’s ever disappointed gaze settled dead centre on the exposed skin of his neck.

He unconsciously rubs at it. He could almost believe Howard was sitting right there. Straight back, confident posture and eyes narrowed in a glare seated in some chair he had procured from Tony’s dorm room. He shivers, biting at his lips that by now they were swollen and bruised. As if he had had the make out of a lifetime in some shady campus corner. Make out, he snorted at the very thought. He was maybe just a tad bitter. Thinking about baby blue eyes, that towering figure. Smile for days and a heart too big for a corrupted world like the one they lived in.

There wouldn’t be anymore making out between them. Steve the loveable idiot…just…

Apparently, his admiration for Howard was more important than what they had going on. Howard Stark had taken the man under his wing, and as weird as it was, Steve at 25 was on his way to being buddy-buddy with his old man. It wouldn’t be ‘proper’ fooling around with the son of a man he respected greatly. That’s what Steve had said, and if he wasn’t so hurt he probably would have rolled his eyes at the sentiment. Just like that, they were over before they ever began and Steve had the audacity to pull the age card.

Of all the moronic, insufferable—!

It was just a five-year gap!

Tony felt like walloping the stupid, blond hair—blue eyed—sex on legs guy he was in love with! Was being the keyword. They had split a total of nine months now.

He really wasn’t counting.

The deep beat of the bass echoed in the empty room. Goosebumps trailing up the planes of soft tanned skin as the night air whispered sweet nothings to his lover the moon. Tony’s breath hitched, the tips of fingers teasing at the short curly hair at the base of his neck. The seducing rhythm of liquid sex, because what else was this music—seeping into his veins and making way for the embers within that had cooled for months now.

He parted pouty lips, thin fingers trailing heat. A whisper against the skin that peeked out from beneath the open pleats of a shirt too large for him.

God, he needed a drink, but this—

This would do. Music, his own ambrosia to soothe his aches and stress. To replace the thought of baby blue eyes within his mind. And with shuddering breath drag him to the pits of indulgence he had to ignore for months now because of heartbreak.

The club!

Snookums was going to kill him. An impish little smirk crossing his lips as his fingers barely brushed against sensitive dusky peaks. Long lashes fluttered, and below he felt it—

That rising heat. The burn of arousal that he basked in, that stole his breath away.

He was going to forget Steve. He was going to forget the Stark name and he was sure as hell going to forget his ever disappointed father.

What? He lived to disappoint, didn’t he? So yes, he was going to that club, and yes he was definitely going to real in that fish he had been ignoring for ages too.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor nursed his drink in hand. Piercing hazel eyes locked on the slim figure that swayed to the music. Hips grinding, full supple ass on display the crowd drawn to the sweet vixen. He could almost taste the beads of sweat that licked against that slender neck. Feel the grind of that round ass where he wanted most. Pulse racing with the hypnotic slow beat of music thinking of his hands digging into that small waist.

Exerting his dominance and knowing in truth he had none. The vixen held all the power. He could send him crashing to his knees with but a needy whisper against the shell of his ear.

Needy whispers…breathy moans.

Victor downed the rest of his drink. A man dark and imposing set on a mission as he set the empty glass on the counter, strong hands slicking back his dark hair. He knew what he wanted and as he watched the Vixen lose himself in the crowd. Head thrown back in ecstasy as man and woman tried to leave their mark without avail…

Deep honey brown eyes framed with thick lashes. Damp from the heat, long, fanning along almond-shaped eyes. Smoldering eyes that saw his deepest secrets, much too intelligent eyes, a thought that left his throat dry. Beckoning, daring him to fall to temptation this one time.

No, to say this one time would have meant he had at least one moment in time tried to resist.

That…was far from the truth.

No one resisted Anthony Edward Stark.

He didn’t even think about it. Swaggering through the croud, broad shoulders and trim waist. Towering and self-confident, a wicked smirk tainting his handsome face as the crowd parted and Tony Stark, the sirens of a dying man’s dreams bit those sinful lips and breathed his corruption with every heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony fought to keep it in, he really did.

Pressed up against the lift of Victor’s penthouse, long legs wrapped around a strong waist as the powerful man grind into him. His heart raced for every filthy liquor stained kiss. Open mouthed and wet, dragging from him his deepest desires.

His heart raced. Like he was high on something. High on lust maybe, and as Victor trailed heated kisses down the expanse of his neck. Teeth dragging against skin—

That that five O’ clock shadow rough and prickly. That moan he had fought to keep in spilt from his red swollen lips. He should have cared, he really should have but— Strong hands dug into his supple ass,  and Victor found that one spot at the back of his neck that sent him tumbling into the abyss he had always fought to escape!

It was damn hot! His body set alight as they stumbled into the penthouse. Víctor toeing off his shoes and Tony sliding down the man’s body on unsteady legs as he dove in for another kiss.

And another after that!

They weren’t thinking!

There wasn’t time to think! Clothes found their place on marble floors.  Victor was on him again. He didn’t even know when they had parted! Tangled limbs and writhing bodies, naked and slick with sweat and they fell on that much too large bed.

Tony didn’t care! Who had time to think about the size of bed when—

Filthiest moan to ever leave his lips echoed loud and clear. Tony’s body pulled taught as Victor burned liked fire down the planes of trembling body. Hot lips teasing at his sensitive tip. His cock hard, heavy and begging for attention that Victor had no problem dealing out.

That hot mouth wrapped around him. So damn slick, and damn sinful!

This wasn’t fair! He was the one in control here! He should be the one breaking Victor apart with his heated touch. Starting a revolution with his wicked tongue and—

“Shit!” He didn’t even care to be embarrassed about how needy and breathless he sounded. He arched off the bed, and was that silk underneath him? He shouldn’t be thinking about silk and—

“V—victor, just—!” Whatever left his mouth was just garbled nonsense, he could just tell! But who could wrong him! Victor had taken him whole! Swallowed to the root and working his throat just right that his toes curled and damn it was too soon! They had just started and he was already going to cum!

Long fingers buried themselves in thick hair. Urging Victor on, pulling him back when it got too much!

And damn did it get too much when Victor’s lips clamped around him. Tight and much too hot!

Why was the man so hot!

Victor smirked around the cock in his mouth, reaching up to twine his fingers with Tony’s. Staring into those beautiful watery eyes. Watching as the man bit his lips so tight, panting shallow breath and writhed underneath him.

Damn! Tony was beautiful. So damn beautiful and he wanted him! He wanted him! Wanted him for more than sex and his connections! He had his own connections, he didn’t need those! No, he wanted this brilliant man as his. To care for him, pamper him. Shield him from his damn father and that heartbreaker Steve Rogers who honestly had no clue what he just let go!

“Victor! Shit!” Tony screamed, toes curling as that damn spring that coiled tight in his belly. Forcing his hips to roll and chase release finally sprung free and he was coming like some young teen having sex for the first time.

“Say doll, how about you let me take care of you tonight? Just lay back and let me do all the work,” Victor’s voice should not sound so wrecked with that damn deep voice of his. It shouldn’t! And if Tony had his senses about him he would have probably spouted off some ‘offensive’ quip that was really just a joke. People loved to misunderstand him you see.

“You think you can handle me, big boy,” Tony grinned, chest heaving and his full dark hair slick against his neck. His body wasn’t cooling, and damn he had just come and already he was ragging to go!

The thought sent him into peals of laughter and he honestly expected Victor to get offended and leave. Steve did that one time, and he got he really did but—

Victor only grinned along, stealing Tony’s breath away with a kiss must too chaste. Like the man thought he was something to be cherished rather than a conquest for the night. The one thing he couldn’t get for so long but was not hot and ready underneath him.

In his bed.

“That’s a yes then, Doll? You’ll let me take care of you tonight?” Victor sought those soft lips again. Relishing in those breathy breaths, his cock stiff and ready to take, and take and  _give_.

Make Tony feel so good that he would never want to leave.

He didn’t want him to leave.

“I don’t know, is it?” That damn impish grin Tony loved to wear. The one that sent his blood racing and his damn world off centre on the best of days. It was a yes then and damn he should have been preparing Tony before—

The damn Vixen was wet! Wet and open and shuddering under his touch when he pushed on finger inside.

“I thought you said you were going to take care of me?” The smug pretty little Vixen! Victor wasted no time. He pushed inside that tight heat. Groaning when slick walls clamped around him and Tony’s long legs gripped his waist.

It was the road to hell from there or heaven! Anyone would do, Victor thought as he bottomed out. Fought not to just plough into that burning heat that threatened to wring every last drop of who he was from him!

Tony was ready! He was more than ready! Pushing back on his cock, the slick sounds of skin slapping against skin—

He lost it!

He gripped tight to that lithe waist. Anchored himself as he thrust hard and deep. Tony obviously loved it with the way he twisted about the sheets. Fingers tearing at his sheets. Lips parted wide as he moaned for the gods to hear and his thighs clamped impossible tight around him. The slick of sweat rolled down his back as his hips slapped against that soft ass.

Slick!

Wet!

Damn hot as his vision swam and he chased that place known as nirvana with Tony’s sweet voice ringing in his air!

“Tony! That’s it doll, that’s it!” He could hardly breathe, couldn’t even think as he urged Tony to take his damn pleasure. Devour them both, and take what they both deserved! He wasn’t going to let Tony go! No, not if the vixen would have him!

He wasn’t going to lose this damn electric connection!

And to think their rendezvous was to burn off steam and forget about the world around them!

Tony arched off the bed. Back bent so beautifully, brown eyes wide open, a silent scream escaping his lips as he finally tore through those sheets and he was coming again!

Victor kept on going.

Tearing him apart in all the best ways and leave him so damn sensitive that he couldn’t help but claw along the man’s back as Victor buried himself to the root one last time and came deep inside.

Damn, he should have told him to wear a condom, he thought with a breathless laugh. Victor slumped heavy on top of him. Breaths laboured and his strong arms tighten around him. He ultimately began to laugh along with Tony when he could finally catch his breath, slipping free from that sweet body that still called to him yet again.

“We should date,” it wasn’t that off topic Tony thought as he watched Victor blink a few times. He had defiantly rocked a few screws loose up there. Sue him if he wasn’t smug about it.

“Date? Yes, we definitely should,” Victor smirked, kissing Tony’s bare shoulder. The genius hummed content, snuggling up to Victor for a moment. The man ran pretty hot, but he was going to enjoy this.

He had honestly thought about hooking up with Victor to get rid of his thoughts of Steve and his damn father and everything in-between. It was supposed to be a game, yet somewhere mid-coitus—he snorted at the word—he wanted to date Victor.

Start new and leave all the hurt behind. Well, to be honest, he had always had something for the man, then Steve came along—and ok he shouldn’t be thinking of Steve.

“Disney world,” Victor looked puzzled and Tony couldn’t help but grin at the dumbfounded man, kissing his pecks before snuggling up even more.

“You’re taking me to Disney World for our first date,” No ifs or buts about it. Victor only snorted, nuzzling into Tony’s damp hair. Looks like he didn’t need that drink after all. Victor’s heartbeat was kind of like music. A different type of heat and liquid ambrosia.

“Disney world it is, Doll.”


End file.
